What He Gives
by bizos
Summary: Her whole life, what Rapunzel wants more than anything is freedom. Freedom that can't be given to a royal, who is obligated to follow orders. But, a week before her eighteenth birthday, she decides that what she wants is to experience a little freedom before it's taken away. Out in town, she meets Flynn Rider, a charming villager. Is she too naïve for her own good? T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry if my summary is hard to understand, it is hard to explain without giving away the entire plot. It's better than it sounds! :) R&R :)**

**VERY IMORTANT: In this story, Rapunzel was never kidnapped when she was a baby or anything, but that will be explained a little more once you start reading. So that means she grew up as a princess, in a castle, yada yada yada. I just didn't want you guys to be confused. **

**And sorry if this is similar to anyone else's story, I haven't read much Tangled FF. Sorry in advance, but this is an original idea :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or any of its characters. I only own the storyline I made and any other new characters not in the movie.**

Rapunzel's POV

I can't sleep.

My mind is still too full, still too busy to even comprehend sleep. I can't stop thinking about next week. It's supposed to be the best day of my life, right? I turn eighteen, essentially starting a new era of my life. But I'm not even looking forward to it in the slightest.

My mother tries to assure me that it just seems that way at first, but that it all changes once it actually happens. I'd like to believe that too, but I'm not so sure.

Once I turn eighteen, I get no more leisure time. At least, not even close to as much I have now, or have had my entire life. And it's not that I've had all that much, what with all my duties and such. But, still, I will have to miss out on my daily stroll through the royal gardens, my walks through the town, the trips to my art room. Soon it will have to be scheduled meet the people days, or planned "relaxation hours". I will lose most all of the little freedom I possess.

And freedom to me is everything, because I've never really had it.

I'm not complaining, though. I do have it good. I have two parents who love me very much, food, clothing, a castle. But I'm not as happy as some would think. Sometimes I think I just wasn't cut out for the royal life. I want adventure, freedom to go wherever I want, do whatever I want, meet whomever I want. Apparently, though, life has other plans for me.

I finally give up on sleep and get out of bed. My hair streams out in a long trail behind me. When my hair isn't up in an intricate braid, it gets really annoying.

But I ignore it and take a wool sweater of a hook hanging by my balcony, wrapping it around my body. I lean my arms on the rail and look out at the kingdom. I close my eyes and feel the cool wind gently blow on my face. I open my eyes upon hearing the sound of music humming. I look down and see the town lit up. I smile and watch the little people dance in the streets. Even though it's late, around 11, the villagers still dance. Lights and music fill the packed town square. Who knows what the party is for, the villagers just have them. Oh, how I wish I was one of them.

I love coming out here, just watching them and hearing them. Even though I watch from high above, far away, I feel like one of them, like I am with them. But I'm not. I have to be stuck up here, waiting for my life to be taken away from me.

Sighing, I continue to gaze out at the festival. I close my eyes and allow myself to feel the music running through me. I hum along, and before I realize it, I'm dancing around the balcony, mimicking the people below me. When the song finishes, I laugh to myself and go back to where I was previously standing. My smile soon faded upon realization that I probably would never actually be there, dancing and laughing with the people.

Or would I?

I widened my eyes as the idea hit me. Why not? Why not go to one of the town's festivals? What would be so bad about that? My parents would be fine with it. And what villagers wouldn't want to have a celebration with the very princess of their kingdom? But I'm probably more anxious to meet them than they are to meet me! And I know one thing now; I am not going to lose my freedom before I have a chance to go to one of these parties.

_Tomorrow_, I decide. _I'm going tomorrow_. After reaching this conclusion, I feel content and make my way to my bed and climb in.

I still can't sleep, but this time it's for a different reason. This time, I'm excited.

* * *

I'm already up and bolting out of my bedroom as the maid comes to wake me for the day. My hair still long behind me, I rush to the dining hall to find my parents sitting at the long table, about to begin eating.

"Good morning, dear," my mother says. She smiles as I take a seat.

"Good morning, mother," I call back, anxious to get breakfast over with and get out into town. The festivities don't start until later that day, but I want to spend the whole day in town.

I scarf down my breakfast (which was a delicious dish of pancakes and eggs) and quickly thank the staff for my food. I'm about to exit the room when I hear my father's voice behind me.

"Why are you in such a rush, Rapunzel? You have hardly spoken to us all morning," he says with an amused expression.

"Sorry daddy I just… was really hoping I could spend the day in town today?" I look up at them hopefully.

"Sweetie, we're supposed to work on the details of your party next week and…" my mother pauses when she sees my puppy dog eyes, begging her to allow me to go. She looks over at my father and sighs. "Yes, fine, but that means a lot of work tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" I run and hug them both.

"Be safe!" they call as I leave the room. I wave at them I leave the hall for my bedroom to get ready for the day.

I reach my room and go to my wardrobe, throwing open the doors to examine my choices. I finally decide on a pretty green dress. It's a light green, with lace trimming the hem, sleeves, and neckline. White pearls snake around the midsection, leading to the silky skirt with light swirls sewed in.

I pull the gown on and call my maid to braid my hair.

"Well, don't you look nice," my maid, Angelee, comments as she enters.

"Thank you." I stand in front of the mirror as she braids my hair in my usual intricate braid. When she finishes, my hair barely reaches past my ankles. I inspect myself when she finishes. My braid looks great, as always, thanks to Angelee. I also notice that the green of my dress brings out my vibrant green eyes and my pink lips.

I gasp at my appearance. "Thank you, Angelee!" I'm too excited to listen to her respond that all I do is kiss Angelee on the cheek and run out the door. I laugh as I run down the stairs. _Today is going to be great!_ I think as I exit the front door of the castle. When I get to the front gate, the guards immediately open the heavy doors. I smile as a thank you, and walk out into the kingdom. At this moment, however small it may be, I feel free.

**Alright, well that's it for this chapter. I really hope you guys liked it! It will get better, I promise :) You will not be disappointed. Please review, I'd love to see what you guys have to say! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I'm back with my next chapter, and I think you guys will like it. As always, please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say :)**

**Review Reply:**

**forevertangledlover: Thank you for being my first ever review! I'm really glad you liked it :) And to find out, I guess you'll have to read this chapter. Mwahahahaha :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tangled.**

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

I can barely contain my excitement as I enter the bustling town. Everything amazes me, from the merchants trying to get you to buy their products, to the children running and playing in the streets. I turn my head to every delightful smell, every sound of music, taking in everything around me.

Of course, many notice their princess walking among them in the town, but they're used to it. I come here often, just to be here, with all of them. I don't know why, though, this time feels different. Everything seems to shine and radiate in a new light. My newfound, albeit temporary, freedom probably has a part in that.

When I finally make it to the town square, my stomach is growling. I've never walked this far into the town, so I have no idea where to go. I feel like a lost puppy, walking around completely clueless. I look around and find the nearest person to me, a young woman with children.

"Excuse me," I begin, touching her elbow slightly to get her attention. She turns her head, and as soon as she sees me, her eyes widen and she takes a deep bow.

"Princess," she breathes.

I wave a hand and lift her up. "There's no need for that. I'm just Rapunzel today." I smile at her and wave at her baby.

"Oh, yes, pri- uh, Rapunzel." She smiles back and looks down at her giggling child.

"I was just wondering if you knew where the nearest bakery is?" I ask her. "I've never really been this far into town before."

"Hmm, let's see…" She looks around, probably trying to decide on the best bakery. "That one over there, is a very nice one." She points to a stand with flower pots out front and a sign with a pie on it.

"Thank you," I smile gratefully. I turn my attention back to the baby. "She really is adorable," I say as I tickle her tummy. I laugh to myself and wave goodbye to the sweet family.

I make my way to the bakery the woman recommended, and my mouth starts to water at the delightful aroma of all the pastries. I take a moment and just close my eyes and take it all in. The sounds, the amazing smell. I open my eyes and smile wider as I get to the bakery's front.

I decide on a strawberry frosted cupcake with a bright red cherry on top.

"Fine choice, princess," the baker comments as he hands me the cupcake.

"Just Rapunzel, please," I say as I take the treat. I want to be normal today, not the princess of Corona, or anything like that. Just Rapunzel.

"Sure." The older man smiles, and I hand him the money. After saying a thank you to him, I turn around and leave the stand. I take in the smell of the sweet cupcake, then take a large bite. My eyes close, and I sigh in complete contentment. It really is the best cupcake I have _ever_ eaten.

I stop paying attention to all the people walking by, and just focus on the flavors exploding in my mouth. I'm about a third of the way through my cupcake when suddenly I feel a heavy shoulder hit my chest. The force is enough to knock me to the ground. I grunt and fall onto the rock path with a thud. Nobody really noticed except for the one who knocked me over. I look up to see a hand extended toward me, offering to help me up.

The hand belonged to probably the most handsome young man I have ever seen. He has chestnut brown eyes, with dark lashes framing them. His dark brown hair fell slightly in his tanned face, which just made him even better looking. He wore a blue-ish vest with a white undershirt and a brown belt slung around his hips.

I kind of just sit there, staring at him for a few seconds, then turn my attention to his outstretched hand. A princess would take it, thank him, apologize, and be on her graceful way. But I'm not a princess today, and he knocked me over, for crying out loud! Rude!

I disregard his hand and stand up, brushing the dirt off my dress.

The man retracts his hand and runs it through his hair. "You okay?" he asks softly.

"Fine," I say, making eye contact with him. He stands there for a second, clears his throat, then puts out his hand again.

"I'm Flynn," he says with a smile. His demeanor seems to change, and he stands up a little straighter. "Sorry for, you know, knocking you down, but you really should be paying more attention to where you're going." He winks at me.

I place my hands on my hips defiantly. "I _was_ watching, I just…" I pause. "Got distracted." I look down at my cupcake, which was now smashed on the ground, a few feet away after being thrown out of my hand. Looking away from the cupcake and back up at Flynn, I see his hand still hovering in the air.

This time, I take it. "Ra-" He interrupts me before I can finish.

"Princess Rapunzel. Yeah, I know."

"Oh, right." I smile slightly. "But not 'princess' Rapunzel, please. Just Rapunzel." _If I had a dime for every time I've said that today… _

"Okay, 'Just Rapunzel'," he replies with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and change the subject. "You don't seem that surprised to see me," I comment.

"Well, I'm not really from around here," he says, "but I am familiar with this kingdom, so I know of its royals."

"Oh." I was still confused after he said it, but I didn't make any more comments. We kind of just stand there for a minute, looking at each other, when I finally speak up.

"Well, I should probably be going," I say. "But it was nice to meet you… Flynn." I smile and start walking away.

"You too," he says quietly, but I catch it and smile bigger. He can't see though, because my back is turned, but I think I feel him smiling too.

* * *

Flynn's POV

I don't usually go to the Kingdom.

Actually, scratch that, I just don't do it. But this time, I had to. I was desperate, and a place like Corona was a perfect place to accomplish my needs.

I don't usually come here because this is the place I'm most wanted, where I have to be careful. In most kingdoms I visit, I am virtually just the faceless bandit whom no one has even come close to identifying, so I can roam free without a care. But they aren't as wealthy as Corona, so I need to be here, where I am the most well-known criminal in the Kingdom.

But I manage to conceal myself, hiding my true identity. My nose is what mostly keeps me unrecognizable, they can never get it right on the WANTED posters. Although it also may have to do with the fact that my thieving actually helps some people.

Anyways, more to the point, I am in Corona and it is not pleasant. I feel like everyone is staring at me. Even though I keep my head down and my shoulders hunched, I feel like people will see the real me and stop me in the act.

But I'm too sneaky for that.

My goal is to reach the castle by noon so that I will still have time for other small thieving later today.

So I walk briskly through the busy town, keeping my head hung low.

After just entering the square, I feel a small frame bump into my shoulder, and I hear a grunt as someone hits the hard stone floor. I consider walking away and pretending nothing happened, but after realizing the person I knocked to the ground was a lady, I couldn't just let her stay there.

Besides, what harm could a couple minutes of flirting do?

I stop and turn to face the fallen girl, and outstretch my hand. She was still recovering, but soon I got a glance of her face.

_Oh God. _

_It's the princess._

My mouth drops and my eyes widen, but only for a split second before I compose myself.

She finally looks up and my mouth threatens to fall again.

She is absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than any paintings or mosaics I have ever seen of her around the kingdom. Her hair shines in the morning sun, and her face pleads innocence. But the thing I see mostly are her big emerald eyes, sparkling in the sunlight. They are what capture me in first.

My mind snaps back to reality once she stands, completely ignoring my hand. I muster up some courage and utter two words.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Fine," is all she says.

Suddenly, I my brain reminds me that, _hey, you're Flynn Rider, the lady's man, the hunk that girls faint over. Play it cool._

I clear my throat and apologize for knocking her down, but imply that it was her fault. The reaction I get is unexpected.

She is defiant, not like the normal princess you would meet. In fact, if she was a normal princess, she would already have walked away by now, bored of talking to a lowly commoner.

But she was still here, so I decided to make the best of it.

She tries to tell me who she is, but I already know, so I don't let her finish, calling her princess before she corrects me, shortening it to "Just Rapunzel".

"You don't seem that surprised to see me," she says, ignoring my clever title for her.

"Yeah, well I'm not from around here, but I am familiar with the kingdom and its royals." That isn't entirely true. I started out thieving in Corona, so I am from here. But if I told her that, she probably would expect to see me around more, which, of course, I won't be.

My comment was hard to understand to her, I can tell by her facial expression, but she still pretends like she gets what I'm saying.

My mind wanders a bit, and I allow myself to look at her again. The green dress she wears brings out her eyes and figure, so I can't help but stare at her for a few short moments.

She cuts it short by saying she should get going, but that it was nice to meet me.

As she turns away and leaves, I murmur, "You too," but I don't think she heard it.

I shouldn't care if she heard it or not, right? I mean, why do I care? She is not the reason I'm here, so I need to focus on the task and hand and snap out of it.

_She's just a girl_, I say to myself. _No need to keep thinking about it._

But I can't stop. She probably forgot the whole thing ever happened, and here I am, still dwelling on the feeling of her delicate hand in mine.

_No, stop._ _You don't have the freedom to revolve your thoughts around a girl. And the princess, too. Really, Rider?_ I shake my head and begin walking towards the castle again.

As I get closer and closer to the palace, I start seeing more and more royal guards, appearing out of nowhere just patrolling the town. I keep having to slip into alleyways and alcove on walls of shops more and more the closer I get.

Soon, I get in about a mile south, and there are too many guards for me to get any closer than I am. I curse under my breath and turn my back to the wall I'm hiding behind. I wrack my brain, trying to decipher what is so important that needs so many guards?

Wait…

What day is it? What week?

Ah, I understand. The princess's coronation is next week. They can't afford any casualties, such as the crown being stolen. Which just so happens to be my exact plan.

Wonderful.

I take one more glance at the castle and begin walking back towards the main square, still hiding from guards wherever they appear.

As I make my way back, I know I can't give up. I need that crown. I need to come up with a plan before the princess gets the crown, before it's out of reach completely.

Wait, the princess. Rapunzel.

Couldn't she get me in to the castle?

It would be so easy. I wouldn't even have to sneak in, she could just walk me in with her. I could… I could wear a cloak that day, or hide my face as we walk in past the guards.

It's risky. Very risky, but it's the best option I have now.

So it's back to the princess. I have to gain her trust… somehow…

Maybe she will still be in the village? I'm not sure, but I will find her. Even if it takes all day. I need that crown, and Rapunzel is the key to my success.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so... but if not, constructive criticism is always appreciated :) I hope to update soon with the next installment. Once again, please review, I love reviews (even if it's only one person) :)**


End file.
